


Dessert for Two

by xxDustNight88



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:23:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6947509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione and Draco always have Friday date night. What happens when they're forced to share the only remaining piece of apple pie? Prompt: Dramione. handcuffs, whipped cream, "Seriously, Draco, you can't put that there."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dessert for Two

_ Dessert for Two _

 

Humming to herself, Hermione put the last of the leftovers into the refrigerator before turning to wave her wand over the sink. The dishes began washing themselves and she sighed, relaxing against the counter. She thought back over the fifteen years she and Draco had been married and smiled. Without fail, Friday nights were always date night. Tonight they'd stayed in, enjoying a nice meal and a bottle of wine, but something was off. She was still contemplating this when Draco sauntered back into the kitchen, a mischievous look in his eye.   
  
"Dinner was wonderful, love, but I think I'm ready for dessert now." She watched as he walked over to the pantry, moving things around until he'd extracted a metal pie pan with a single slice of apple pie left in it. He brought the pan over and opened the microwave before trying to put the entire thing inside. He was just about to turn the appliance on when Hermione sighed.   
  
"What are you doing?"   
  
"Warming this up. The ice cream won't melt unless the pie's warm. You know how I like it dripping."    
  
"Seriously, Draco, you can't put that there."   
  
"Why?"   
  
"The metal pan will explode."    
  
He made a disgruntled sound in reply, setting the pie onto the counter. Hermione watched with raised eyebrows as he obviously tried to come up with a Plan B. She’d always found him especially adorable when he was trying to figure out something. It was part of the reason she’d fallen for him back after the War. Smirking, Draco shot her a wink before moving to open the refrigerator door. A second later, he pulled out a bottle of whipped cream before turning back to his dessert. 

“I think this will do just nicely,” he muttered, popping off the top and shaking the can. He then sprayed an obscene amount of the whipped topping onto the slice of pie so that it was completely covered. Grabbing a fork from the dish rack, he dug in, scooping up a bite of pie and whipped cream and shoving it into his mouth. He chewed happily, eyes closed in bliss while Hermione watched on, unable to hide her smile. When he was finished with his bite, he swallowed and grinned. “Delicious.”

“Well, I’m glad you’re enjoying it because that’s the last piece.” She was teasing of course, but his face fell when he realized his error.

“I’m sorry, love. Did you want some too?”

“I wouldn't say no to a taste.” Pushing away from the counter, she made her way to where he was standing. Eager to share, Draco scooped up another bite of the pie and held it out for Hermione. She opened her mouth willing, and Draco slid the fork inside. She met his blue eyes as she closed her mouth around the fork, enjoying the burst of apple flavor as the pie and whipped cream flooded her mouth. “Mmmmm.” 

He slid the fork from her lips, and she watched as his pupils dilated. Now it was her turn to smirk. Taking her finger, she leaned past Draco, making sure her chest brushed against his as she swiped at the pie, covering her finger in cream. Stepping back she made sure he was watching her as she finished chewing her bite and swallowed. Bringing her finger to her lips, she let her tongue dart out to flick at her dessert. Just as she was about to slip it between her lips, Draco’s hand darted out, grabbing at her wrist and pulling her flush against him. She heard the fork clatter onto the kitchen counter. 

“Let  _ me  _ have a taste,” he murmured, his voice low and sensual. She didn’t resist when his hot mouth engulfed her finger, sucking and pulling at the soft digit. She moaned in response, feeling arousal pool in her lower belly. As her finger slid from his mouth, clean, but still slightly sticky, she met his eyes, a sinful smile coming to play on her lips. She surged forward, capturing his lips with her own.

Immediately, he opened up for her, her tongue moving in to explore his mouth and taste the remnants of his dessert. Draco’s hands pulled at her oversized sweatshirt, tugging it out of the way so that he could explore the skin beneath. His hands were warm, and they set her aflame as they traveled up to cup and massage her breasts, pinching and pulling at her hardened nipples. She moaned throatily into his mouth, pushing her hips into his. The feel of his arousal through the jeans he wore making her ache for him even more. 

Her hands made quick work of his button and zipper, her hands slipping inside to wrap around his hot, thick member. He pulled back from their kiss, hissing at the feel of her hand as it began to slowly slide up and down. He placed wet, open mouthed kisses along her neck before grasping her waist and hoisting her onto the counter. She giggled as the pie pan skittered out of the way, and Draco nipped playfully at the junction of her neck and throat in response. Before returning his lips to hers, he helped slide her leggings and knickers down and off her legs. 

Spreading her legs wide, Draco dropped to down so that his face was level with her core. Meeting her eyes, he slid his tongue up along her slit, making her tremble and shiver. “Delicious,” he whispered, his breath hot against her lower lips. He repeated his earlier words, sending tingles down her spine. “You know how I like it dripping.” His face disappeared again, his tongue coming out to lap, lick, and nibble at her heated core. As he inserted two fingers into her dripping canal, his pressed his rough tongue to her nub, nearly sending her over the edge. 

“Mmmm, yes, Draco...more. I need more. Please,” she begged, and he obliged. Knowing she was close, he withdrew from between her legs and positioned himself at her opening. She wiggled her bottom so that she was now sitting at the edge of the counter. Grabbing at her hips, Draco thrust forward, his aching cock slipping inside of Hermione and making them both groan. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he began moving in and out, building up to a heated rhythm that had her gasping and panting into his neck. She licked a trail up his salty skin to nibble at his earlobe. “Make me come, Draco. Fill me up.”

Sliding a hand down between their gyrating bodies, Draco rubbed at her clit once, twice, and then a third time before she was sent reeling, her orgasm slamming into her with so much intensity her eyes nearly rolled into the back of her head. Draco continued to pump into her, helping her ride out the waves of pleasure until he too found release, his cum shooting deep inside her, filling her just as she wished. Slowly, their movement stopped, their foreheads coming to rest together, slick with sweat. 

When they finally regained the ability to breathe normally, Draco chuckled, his eyes opening to stare into Hermione’s. “That was best far the best dessert we’ve had in ages.”

“I have to agree. I’m glad you decided to share it with me.” 

“Do we still have those handcuffs anywhere?” 

“Top drawer in the closet.”

“Excellent.” Grinning cheekily, Draco scooped Hermione up into his arms, before grabbing the canister of whipped cream and carrying them to the bedroom where they would continue their dessert. 


End file.
